An electrical assembly, such as a bussed electrical center in an automobile, includes a circuit board with electric circuits and electrical components mounted on the circuit board. One or more header connectors are normally attached to the circuit board to make electrical connections between one or more wiring harnesses and the electric circuits on the circuit board. With the addition of electronic circuits and electric components to the circuit board, there is a need for smaller header connectors, particularly sealed header connectors of the male pin type.